


A Certain Erotic Index

by Sevasha



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Selfcest, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevasha/pseuds/Sevasha
Summary: A series of one-shots set in Toaru, featuring all sorts of likely and less likely combinations.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First up- Queen has gone after Meltdowner, only to find she picked too big a fish. Now she'd making up for it, tongue first.

# Mental Melting Match

“Hamazuraaaaa…” 

The name slipped out, filled with murderous intent. For most people, mere desire to kill someone wouldn’t be particularly alarming. It would be an off color joke, at worst.

However, when it was said by the #4 of Academy City’s Level 5 Espers, Meltdowner, Mugino Shizuri, there was a deadly seriousness to it. Steeped in the darkness of Academy City, taking a life was easier than breathing for her. Even former comrades and friends had been cut down by her power without her batting an eye. 

That’s what made her current situation all the more annoying. 

Ever since World War III, she’d been making an effort to be ‘better’ and ‘nicer’ and to not just kill people right off the bat. All because stupid Hamazura was too good for his own good, and managed to convince her to play ball.

That was the first of Hamazura’s sins. 

The second was the _disgusting, vile,_ and just plain _awful_ lovey dovey romance she had to witness everyday between Hamazura and his new girlfriend Takitsubo. 

Every single day, whenever they thought no one was looking, they’d make moon eyes at each other, or hold hands, or do something that set Mugino’s nerves on edge. Once, without an ounce of shame, they’d actually fed each other bits of food! 

Thankfully, Kinuhata had said what the world was thinking and called them out on their ‘super gross’ behavior, but that hadn’t curtailed it for long.

During the night she could overhear them through thin walls having some fun, and causing a different kind of frustration to build within her.

It had gotten to the point that Mugino needed an out. She had to get away from that mess (even though she had to live with the knowledge that they’d probably take even more advantage of it) and take a breather. 

“Ahahahaha ☆! You look rather cute down there, hiding behind a garbage can, Miss #4” said a silky, almost sensual voice. The fact that it came from a portly looking salary man did not achieve that legendary ‘gap moe.’ It was just annoying. 

Which of course led to her current situation.

“Academy City’s #5… Mental Out. I’ll give you one chance to call off your drones before I start exterminating this nest.”

Several ice spikes pierced into her metal shield as a response.

“Sorry~, but a lone doggie like you walking around makes for too good a target. I’ve been feeling that Academy City’s rankings could use a little shake up. Be a dear, and lose gracefully.”

Mugino bit her lip in anger. Sure, she could explain that the Level 5 ranking had nothing to do with power but that queen bee would probably say ‘teehee! It’s still fun though ☆.’

Fine then. She’d have to do this the hard way, laser first. And unless she wanted Hamazura on her case she couldn’t laser _everything._ She’d have to be selective. Fortunately, she’d done a little research, back when Item was still in full force.

Apparently, Queen relied on a remote to control her power. Without that, she didn’t have enough control to use it safely, similar to how Mugino’s own Meltdowner had built in safeguards to prevent the recoil from hurting her. That meant if she could find the main body, and break the remote, this whole fight would be over.

Of course, that still left the question of actually finding her…

Meltdowner peeked over the edge of the dumpster, simultaneously releasing several beams that could melt through steel in seconds. She didn’t bother aiming them at anyone in particular, instead using it as a form of covering fire to give her time to examine the area.

A couple of stores, a few sheds, one dumbass cabaret bouncer watching a battle between Espers like it was daytime television, and a high rise apartment. 

Mugino couldn’t be absolutely sure, but years of experience on the dark side of the city had given her a certain sense of things, a certain way people thought, especially in a fight.

Someone like Queen would want the best view of the battle that she could get, somewhere she could see all the pieces in play at once. The apartment it was. 

Quashing her instinct to simply destroy the entire building in a blaze of destruction, Mugino directed a beam towards her feet instead. Academy City was littered with underground tunnels. She could sneak through one and have her hands around Queen’s throat before the girl knew she was gone.

***

The Queen of the largest clique from Tokiwadai, Shokuhou Misaki, used a gloved hand to flip back her curtain of thick blonde hair, and took a sip of tea with grace befitting her status as a member of the most prestigious girl’s school in all of Academy City. 

It was a good day wasn’t it? Everything was going to plan. Soon she’d be able to add defeating the #4 to her accolades, and catch up to that silly Railgun. A little smirk played across her face for a moment. Not that Railgun could ever match certain other aspects Misaki had. 

The only question left to answer was what she should do with Mugino once she’d defeated her. 

Make her dress up like a clown? Maybe keep her around as a cute little pet, defanged and made pretty? Or should she take the high road, and accept her victory with dignity and grace? Endless choices…

Misaki took another sip, then quirked her head. That was a little odd though wasn’t it. She couldn’t hear the sounds of anyone fighting. Had Mugino really given in that quickly? Misaki had expected to give up quite a few pawns for this gambit. 

It seemed this day had gotten even better.

Misaki raised her cup victoriously, then dove to the side as a bright green beam of energy blew apart the door of the apartment and clear through to the wall on the other side.

She slowly shook her head free of its confusion while a figure stalked through the slowly settling dust.

Uh oh…

“So, here’s where you were hiding, Queen,” said Meltdowner. She stalked closer, her eyes locked on to Misaki’s curvy form.

“Ahahaha, this isn’t looking great for me, is it?” Misaki glanced around, her eyes settling on her remote. Luckily, it hadn’t been knocked far away in the explosion. With one point, and one press, this situation would completely turn around.

“No. Now make this easy on yourself and don’t move.” Mugino was fairly impressed. Not with her would-be attacker’s immense predictability, no.

It was more that the sensual, seductive tone that seemed so out of place on the salary man was a perfect fit for a voluptuous beauty like Misaki. It almost made her want to rip away that aura of control and make Misaki squeal.

“A tempting offer, but a lovely heroine like myself only does better in a pinch☆!”

Misaki dove for her remote, and in a single motion raised it up and pressed one of the buttons. With this, she’d win.

However, the speed of thought is no match for the speed of light.

Meltdowner’s expression didn’t flicker as a lance of green pierced the remote and blew it to pieces.

“That was a mistake.” And it was the last card Misaki had, leaving her at Mugino’s mercy.

“I was going to let you off easy, but because of that little stunt I’m going to…” going to what? There was no point in hurting her- in an Academy City ‘lasting damage’ wasn’t an issue. She couldn’t kill her either. 

And then, as she took in Misaki on the ground again, took in the way her thin stockings trailed up long legs and showed off her thick thighs, spread wide enough that she could make out the lace in between them, the heavy breaths that shook her large breasts, an idea popped into her head. One that would help Mugino take care of her stress, and leave an impact on this little Queen.

“I’m going to _humiliate_ you,” Mugino said viciously, a hungry grin overtaking her face.

With one step she moved next to Misaki, and hauled the minx to her feet, before almost self defeatingly shoving her backwards onto the room’s bed. 

“Strip,” Mugino barked out. She wanted to see every last bit of flesh she was working with.

Misaki gave a little start, a bright flush growing over her face. “What? You… you can’t be serious.” Her hands balled up the bottom of her shirt, trying to hold it fast.

Mugino didn’t care about her shame. “You can take it off voluntarily, or I can tear it off you. Hey, if you want to walk home with just some scraps left, that’s fine by me. I’ll still get what I want.”

For a moment, Misaki didn’t move. However realizing that Meltdowner wasn’t joking, she stood, trying, and failing to keep her face calm and still. The deepening red on her cheeks betrayed her.

Slowly, falteringly, Misaki reached up to undo her blouse. It wasn’t intentional, but the slow motion made it seem like she was putting on a show for Mugino. Each time a button was undone more and more of her pale skin was revealed for her enjoyment, until at last it came time for the real prize.

A broad grin slipped over Mugino’s face as Queen’s boobs spilled out of her shirt. She gave a low whistle. “No bra, little girl? Though I guess I shouldn’t call you little with something like that.” 

She stalked over, no longer lounging like a predator, and with utmost casualness reached out and grabbed her tits. Mugino ignored the sharp intake of breath from Misaki and enjoyed herself, playing, squeezing and groping her boobs. Mugino didn’t think she’d seem a better pair, and never a set more fun to play with. 

“Looks like someone’s enjoying themself,” Mugino chuckled. Bright pink nipples had rapidly stiffened as Mugino groped Queen, and they looked just too tasty. She leaned in and flicked her tongue across the nub, grinning at the sudden gasp of pleasure from Queen. She did it again, and again, licking and sucking all over Misaki’s boobs, burying herself in between her prize. 

Misaki bit her lip as hard as she could, trying to not let Mugino know just how unexpectedly good this felt. But every so often a small squeak would slip out as a particularly sensitive bit of skin was kissed, and Mugino’s interest would begin anew, like some sort of pleasurable hell.

Eventually she pulled back, satisfied for the moment, and moved her mouth over to Misaki’s ear. Her tongue briefly ran over it, before she whispered.

“But you aren’t done stripping.”

Mugino stepped back, ready to enjoy the continuation of the show, and give some colorful commentary. “No bra,” she said again. “Were you hoping for something like this to happen? For a real woman to treat your slutty body like it deserved?” The tone wasn’t cruel or harsh, which almost made it worse. It was like she was chatting with a friend about how the sky was blue. An inarguable truth.

“Don’t be absurd! This was just a minor mistake,” Misaki spat out, her hands moving to her skirt with much less hesitation than before. “I can guarantee you, I’ll pay you back for this, twice over. And you won’t enjoy it.” She started tugging down her skirt, pulling it over her fat, shapely ass.

“Are you saying you did?” Mugino tilted her head as the clothing slipped down Misaki’s legs.

“Of course not,” she said. In her anger, she was just able to ignore that she was standing infront of someone with just a pair of gloves, just a set of stockings, and just some thin, lacy panties that only served to tease and arouse any wide eyed watchers.

“Of course not,” Mugino agreed. “That damp patch between your legs is just a coincidence.”

Misaki glanced down in confusion and with a cry of horror, clapped her legs together and covered her crotch, falling on to her knees and ass as she tried to hide her shame. It was too late to hide it from Mugino though. It was too late to hide the fact that her panties had darkened and turned translucent from her arousal, letting Mugino _easily_ see her perfect pussy.

“That’s… that’s…” Misaki tried to come up with an excuse for how turned on she was, and how easily Mugino had done, but the words didn’t come to her. 

Mugino slipped a finger under Misaki’s chin and tilted her head up, until those wide, star-pupils were looking into her own. “That’s because you want this, ‘Queen.’” She leaned in, and pressed her lips against Misaki’s own, an eager tongue slipping past them soon after.. 

Misaki’s eyes widened further, but her efforts to pull away proved useless when Mugino’s grip turned to steel, forcing her to take the kiss, take the sheer _ravaging_ of Mugino’s dexterous tongue. 

Her struggles weakened and faded as the tongue explored her mouth, laid claim to it, and forced Misaki’s own into submission, wetly curling around it and forcing her to play along. Dazed by the sheer intensity of the sloppy kiss, Misaki wasn’t even aware of the small moans that slipped out of her mouth whenever she had a spare bit of air. 

Mugino was. Even as she dove into the sweet taste of Misaki’s mouth, in the slight smell of her perfume, she listened for those little groans and signs that this really was what Misaki wanted deep down. 

As the kiss continued and deepened, she detected slight shifts of movement, a spare glance revealing Misaki was so lost in a haze of lust, her gloved hand pulled her panties to the side, giving her direct access to her pussy, which she immediately started to play with.

And that was enough of that, Mugino decided. She was here to get off, not her attacker. She pulled away from Misaki, a strand of saliva connecting them briefly, before Mugino gave a none too gentle tap to the face with her palm, just hard enough to draw Misaki’s attention.

“If you can split your attention between that kiss and your cunt, then you can put that tongue to better use, hmm?” 

With a few easy motions, Meltdowner stripped down, tossing her clothes haphazardly throughout the room. She didn’t care where they went- she had much bigger concerns. 

“You really are quite pretty, Queen. Not many women can get me into a state like this,” Mugino ran a hand down her body, stopping briefly to squeeze her perky tits, down the smooth expanse of her belly, to the wet petals of her pussy.

“Do you know what to do next?” she asked, but didn’t receive a reply. Misaki’s eyes swam back and forth between Mugino’s slick slit, her lips which she _knew_ had that tongue between them, and her boobs, a set that rivaled even her own, her hand not pausing as it rubbed her slit, her fingers dipping inside every other moment.

Meltdowner shook her head. Really, some people needed the answer put right in front of their noses.

“I said,” Mugino took a step with each word, “do you know what to do?” Each one brought her closer, and closer, until her pussy was pressed up against Misaki’s face. She met those starry eyes, and smiled in satisfaction as realization bloomed in them.

Mugino took in a deep breath, head lolling back, a sigh of pure satisfaction coming out as she felt Misaki’s warm and wet tongue between to work against her folds. “No hesitation, that’s real good,” she said, as Misaki’s tongue ran up and down her slit, pressing in harder and harder every time.

“I bet you’re an old hand at this huh? Playing around with all your little drones on the cold nights, and the hot nights, and whenever you feel the need to eat out some pussy, you little slut,” Mugino didn’t know if Misaki was really paying attention to anything but her meal, but she didn’t care. Taunting and teasing her like this was lightning a fire in her core that could only be fought in one way.

She reached down with one hand and gathered up a handful of Misaki’s thick, honey colored hair, using it like a set of reins, constantly tugging her in deeper and deeper. 

And Misaki obliged. Whether she really was a slut deep down, or she thought that stopping would make Meltdowner angry, or she just loved pussy, her tongue didn’t once stop. 

Trapped between Mugino’s strong, powerful thighs, her only real possible action was to keep licking anyway. Yet, soon it wasn’t enough- for Misaki. Just licking the outside wasn’t enough to satisfy her hunger, her desire to taste more of Mugino, even as her arousal spilled over her face.

Misaki pressed, and pressed with her tongue, at last forcing it into Mugino’s twat. Perhaps this was the true reason Mugino was known as ‘Meltdowner.’ Mugino’s pussy was _hot_ and crushing down on Misaki’s tongue, but not hard enough to stop her. 

Mugino laughed, a sound of pure joy and pleasure, as Misaki’s tongue explored her depths, squirming along her walls and tasting every last bit she could find, reaching deeper than she’d ever thought she could go.

“Keep… keep this up, and maybe I’ll keep you around permanently,” Mugino muttered, her face growing flush as sparks ran through her body, each one firing out from her pussy as Misaki’s tongue ran this way and that.

Misaki nodded, as much as she could with the tight grip on her hair, almost eager to see that future become a reality.

She didn’t even care about her own slit anymore, though it was practically gushing from how turned on she was from all this, from how much Meltdowner talked down to her, and how hot it was to eat her out. Her hands instead slid up the back of Mugino’s thighs to her rounded rear, latching onto her ass and using it as handholds so she could press even more deeply against Mugino’s pussy.

It almost proved to be too much for Mugino. Her knees buckled briefly, nearly overwhelmed by the most aggressive and most skilled partner she’d had in far too long. With immense will power, she managed to turn the collapse into a controlled fall, forcing Misaki onto her back and straddling her face.

The sudden change was no matter to Misaki, who continued her work. Her tongue, well trained by this point, flickered between all of Mugino’s sensitive points, doing her best to service and pleasure her more dominant partner.

Mugino’s grip on Queen’s hair loosened. Instead, she fell partially forward, bracing herself with her hands, deep moans and grunts of pleasure almost constantly pouring out of her, letting Misaki know just how well she was doing. And adding to that, Mugino’s hips began to flex, grinding her snatch over Misaki’s lips and face, pursuing even greater heights of bliss.

Misaki could sense what this meant, could feel it in the way that Mugino’s walls clenched and pulsed around her long tongue, the shudders that ran through her body, and down the thighs trapping her head. And so she didn’t hold back. Her tongue went deeper, her own moans joined the chorus as she practically frenched Mugino’s pussy, drawing out every last bit of enjoyment that she could, for both of them.

“Fuck… I’m gonna… fuck!” Mugino’s climax built rapidly, and washed over her like a storm. All capacity for thought was worn away, as even her vision went white from the sheer, overwhelming pleasure assaulting her. Her face grew slack, her entire body quivering as she reveled in the sensation of an unmatched orgasm.

Her pussy clamped down on Misaki’s tongue, doing it’s best to hold the pink muscle in place, even as it tried to drown Misaki in her juices. The Level 5 mental esper had no choice, and would have made no other choice, but to drink deeply, swallowing every last drop of passion Mugino had to give, even searching for more with her talented tongue.

Meltdowner nearly collapsed on top of Misaki, but with the last bit of strength within her, she managed to drag fall to the side, panting deeply, her breasts rising and falling with each breath.

Misaki followed the motion, still gently lapping at Mugino’s slit, before a hand grabbed her hair once more, and pulled her up. Ignoring, or perhaps enjoying, her own taste all over Misaki’s mouth, Mugino kissed her again, their tongues once more slapping wetly together. 

At last, Mugino had to break for air, falling back, entirely relaxed. “That… was good,” she eventually said, her hand lazily trailing along Misaki’s side.

Misaki nodded. “Does this mean that you’ll let me off the hook?” She almost hoped not. It didn’t sound so bad, being the pet of someone like Meltdowner. 

“Well… I think you deserve it, just this one time,” Mugino answered. “But there better not be a next time, little Queen, or else I really will dethrone you.”

“And no one wants that,” Misaki nodded.

“No one,” Mugino agreed. “Now shut up and lay there.” Mugino wanted to bask in the afterglow for as long as she could before heading back out.

Maybe this ‘peace’ thing Hamazura talked about wasn’t so bad afterall.

***

The #5 Level 5 Esper, Mental Out, watched the #4, Meltdowner, walk out the door to the apartment, a satisfied strut in her step. 

One of her aides entered the room with a towel, and began gently cleaning off her Queen. As she carefully wiped down her body, she asked a simple question. “Do you think she realized?”

Queen glanced at her cleaner, a slight smirk curving her lips. “The great and powerful Meltdowner didn’t realize anything the last seven times, my dear. I doubt she’d realized anything now.”

She glanced out the window again, and just before Mugino could leave the area, pointed a remote she’d left in a drawer at her and pressed a button. 

Mugino stumbled for a moment, before regaining her footing. She looked around in confusion, before shrugging her shoulders and moving on. “And now I know she won’t.” Just like last time.

“Of course my queen,” her aide agreed immediately. She continued cleaning silently, before coming to the junction between Misaki’s legs, her eyes drawn to it like a moth to a flame. 

“Um… My queen. Would it be too much to ask if I could…” She found herself cut off by a finger on her lips, one that slowly pushed inside, and pressed down on her tongue. 

The Queen of Academy City smiled. “You won’t get to stop until I say, you know.” Of course she knew. And Queen knew exactly what she’d say too. 

She leaned back with a happy sigh as her dedicated servant got to work, her mind filled with thoughts of Meltdowner. Maybe next time she should actually win. That would be a fun little twist on this.

It was good to be the Queen.


	2. One Way Load

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yomikawa Aiho is drunk and horny and Accelerator is a freeloader.

It was a long, slow, summer day in Academy City. It was the kind of day where all the students were free to run around enjoying their youthful lives, and even all the adults could relax, maybe sit with a whiskey in hand.

That went double for teachers. Now free of the struggle of giving the gift of education to all those varied espers, they could take a breather. 

One such teacher, Yomikawa Aiho, gave a big stretch, her thin t-shirt straining under the motion to contain her massive set of breasts. Normally, they were at least partially disguised by her jacket, but it was too hot for that, and she was too lazy to head over to the thermostat to lower the temperature. Partially stripping was the easiest move for a person like her. She flopped onto her couch after, to the consternation of its other occupant.

Gleaming red eyes, set in the head of a boy who was entirely white, glanced her way. Academy City’s strongest esper, the undefeatable and unstoppable Level 5 monster, Accelerator. 

“Do you mind?” He shook the comic he was reading in her direction. 

“Not really,” Yomikawa answered blandly. “Not enough to be bothered by a freeloader lazing about on my couch. Couldn’t you do something useful, like Last Order and Kikyou? They’re out buying food for the house, like a good pair of guests.”

“They’re only doing that cause you nearly fucking killed us this morning!” Accelerator shouted, quickly losing his cool. At one point, almost nothing affected him. Bullets would bounce off, punches would be reflected, and even the emotional pain of murder would be quickly sent away.

Seeing him like this though, getting angry and acting, almost, like a regular kid brought a smile to Yomikawa’s face. “Hey, that wasn’t my fault! The manual said that the rice cooker could be used to handle fish, chicken, and even bread.”

“Separately. It can cook those all separately! Honestly, you’re a walking biohazard when you enter the kitchen. You know what?” Accelerator geared up, ready to really lay down the law, before giving up and settling down on the couch once again. “Do what you want. I won’t interfere. Just don’t complain to me when shit hits the fan and you need a fucking bomb tossed out the window.” He raised the manga back to his face, quite pointedly dismissing her.

“Aw, I know you’ll help anyway, you hero,” Yomikawa reached over and ruffled his hair, ignoring the growl that resulted from it. It was almost like working with a tense cat. He’d get all snarly and sharp, but wouldn’t do anything about it either. 

Still, it wouldn’t do to stir him up too much. Yomikawa went over to the kitchen and tapped her fingers along half a dozen other rice cookers till she came to the second to last one. With a sneaky glance around, she popped it open to reveal a bottle she’d been hiding ever since she’d gotten Yoshikawa had moved in. They might have been friends but that lady could _drink_ and she had no intention of sharing this baby.

Yomikawa cracked the seal and took a deep pull of the amber liquid, enjoying the gentle warmth building in her stomach, finishing off with a satisfied ‘puah.’ Now that was some smooth stuff. She poured herself a generous amount and took a seat next to Accelerator once more, sitting down gently this time. She was a really considerate host.

She sat there for a while, enjoying the silence only occasionally broken by Accelerator flipping a page. It wasn’t often she got days like this, even when school was out. There was always some Anti-Skill task that called her attention, and _yes_ it was fun chasing down hooligans with her tricked out car, but it could still wear a person down. Even she needed a break every now and again. 

Of course, there was one issue with having a real day off. 

Yes, she had plenty of time to reminisce, yes, she had plenty of time to do things for her, but all of her thinking would eventually go down the same rabbit hole: She hadn’t gotten laid in way too long.

Normally, it was something she could ignore. She could get her adrenaline pumping while hunting Skill-out members, but on a day like this? It was like a poison inside her, slowly burning her up. Drinking was probably not helping matters at all.

Maybe there was a different way to solve this issue though, she thought with a sideways glance.

“Hey, Accelerator… Wanna fuck?”

Accelerator’s brow quirked up, a pair of baleful red eyes turn on her, taking in the slight flush of Yomikawa’s face, the way her crossed arms pushed up her cleavage, and how her hips slowly squirmed together, a clear sign of just how badly she needed to get plowed.

“...No,” he dismissed her again.

“Aw come on! I’m desperate here. Think of it like a big step towards entering the light side. I’ll be a great guide for you,” Yomiwaka whined. He couldn’t have _no_ interest in this right? She was stacked. He was boy. There was no way he wasn’t secretly horny, especially considering all the ‘magazines’ she’d found in his room. Unless those had been planted by Misaka Worst to mess with him…

“Deal with your own problems, dumbass. I’m not here to hold your hand. In fact, I’m not even here. You’re also not here. I’m done with this,” Accelerator said. He kept reading. Oh, an unexpected twist. Too bad his calculations as the number 1 had already reflected the surprise vectors into nothing more than a basic plot point.

Brat. Yomikawa huffed quietly, her plan of action thwarted by a sheet lack of interest. It seemed she was yet again going to have to take a long, cold shower, by herself and put off her personal maintenance yet again.

But then a thought occurred to her. An evil thought. A dark thought. The kind of thought she’d normally never have, and one she’d gladly blame on being drunk. If ‘Accelerator wasn’t here’ then no one could complain if she took care of herself right here on the couch. No one could tell her off for getting off. ‘No one’ would just have to watch as she played with herself.

Accelerator glanced up at the small rustle of fabric and barely contained a twitch as Yomikawa tossed her shirt, and shortly after that her pants over his head. This damned woman… didn’t she have any shame? Well, he wasn’t going to let her beat him, that was a guarantee. He resolutely focused on the pages before him, and definitely didn’t pay attention to the quiet moans and soft, pale skin of an attractive older lady just beyond that.

Yomikawa took it slow. She didn’t have any reason to rush this, and really that would just ruin the experience. She sighed softly as she reached up to her tits. Sometimes these puppies got in the way at work, but she just couldn’t bring herself to hate them.

Her fingers played across her skin, goosebumps raising as she trailed them about, before she sank them deeply into the plush flesh. Her sigh turned into a moan as she squeezed and rubbed her boobs more forcefully, grinding her palms against two lovely pink nubs. How could she ever hate how _good_ they felt? When she’d been younger, she’d spent hours playing with her own tits, luxuriating in pleasure as she rubbed and tugged on her nipples.

Of course, she was older now, and wiser. While Yomikawa could certainly spend more than a healthy amount of time fondling herself, she knew better than that. If she was gonna get anywhere fast, she’d need to make a journey down to the valley between her legs. 

And so, under the watchful eye of no one, she slid her hand south. Down, across her taut, well defined abdomen, down, below her navel and past a trimmed patch of hair, and down, till she reached her sky blue panties.

She caressed the outside for a moment, building her own anticipation, then dipped them underneath the hem. Finally. A full throated groan of relief poured out of her mouth and echoed loudly around the room as she finally worked to actually relieve her tension. Yomikawa was glad one of the more recent tests performed on the apartments was sound proofing. She’d always been a loud, passionate lover and she didn’t need any noise complaints. As a bonus the sound echoed back to her, letting her pretend she was listening to some porno, starring the hottest member of Anti-Skill.

Yomiwaka went directly to two fingers, pumping them in and out of her folds with wild abandon as a lewd squelch joined the small chorus of noise. Many youthful summer nights gave her the skill and knowledge she needed to accurately seek out points along her depths that would give her the most pleasure. Her fingers brushed and pressed along them in turn as she fingered herself, each one causing a slight hitch in her throat or an unconscious jerk in her leg as the sensations became too much to bear.

Her other hand wasn’t idle either. It roamed her body freely, sometimes focusing on nips, where it lightly pinched and tugged on them, the slight tinge of pain combining delightfully with the sensations from her pussy. Other times, Yomikawa was less delicate with herself, reaching down to roughly squeeze her ass and spank it with all the force she could muster, the sharp impact making her squeal with masochistic pleasure. She knew what she liked.

She also knew her limits. She could feel her climax approaching the faster she fingered herself, and she knew if she kept at it, she’d cream her panties right there. However, as much fun as it sounded to squirt all over the couch, she had a different plan.

Yomikawa turned towards Accelerator and, with the trained eye of a teacher searching for layabouts, found what she was looking for. A broad grin grew over her face when she saw the prominent bulge swelling in his pants. Despite his useless attempt to ignore the situation he’d still watched, still heard, and still been aroused by his lovely landlady.

Even better, after the weeks she’d spent with him, she knew how his mind worked. With complete confidence, she gripped his pants and tugged them down. Accelerator didn’t react. Of course he didn’t. After all, ‘she wasn’t here’ either. If a ghost made a noise while you weren’t there, could you say it actually happened?

Accelerator had played his hand. A true villain didn’t lie, and now he was stuck in the bed he’d made. Yomikawa was more than willing to take advantage of it for her own lust. She swiftly yanked down his boxers, and gave a whistle as Accelerator’s perfectly white cock sprang out, saluting the ceiling. 

It was a pretty impressive piece, in Yomikawa’s opinion. She fit her hand around it to give a few strokes and cement in her head what she was about to fit inside her. Then her head tilted to the side. “What…”

She jerked it a little more. It felt… _bizzare_. Like she was holding something both very tough, and very slippery. When she tightened her grip, she didn’t feel any more secure in her hold, and didn’t detect her hand actually sinking in, just an increase in pressure. 

Yomikawa squinted and peered over the top of the comic her living dildo was reading. Around the boy’s neck, a collar softly blinked with green light. This punk was using his control over vectors to reflect her touch! She almost had to give him credit- he was certainly trying to pretend like he wasn’t interested. 

But, even if he couldn’t feel it through his reflection, the fact that his dick was still harder than steel proved he was ready. And so was she.

The teacher straddled Accelerator’s hips, letting his penis rest in between her legs. While keeping her eyes trained on him, she used a hand to pull her panties to the side and pressed the tip of his cock against the entrance to her pussy. Still no reaction from him.

Then, how about this, she thought.

Yomikawa crashed her hips down to the base, slamming all of her weight onto him, and spearing herself to the very core of her pussy. Instantly, all concern for Accelerator’s reactions were obliterated, as a cry of pain and pleasure burst from her throat, louder than anything she’d screamed yet.

When she’d reached the bottom, and her ass reached Accelerator’s hips, the full force of the impact was reflected straight back into her cheeks, like the heaviest, most powerful spank in the world, setting her ass jiggling in an erotic display. If she had the mind for it, she’d applaud Accelerator for his delicate control of spanking her just like she wanted, without doing any permanent damage. 

However, her mind was gone. Her pussy gushed over Accelerator’s meat, fruitlessly clamping down on it, and practically pulsing as it tried to milk him. With his reflection in place, it only battered her mind even more, her own climax’s movements hitting her twice over, and in a perfect cycle driving her straight towards yet another orgasm.

As the sensations swept over her she cried out again, and in her mindless pursuit of more began, bouncing and riding along Accelerator, chasing after the strange mixture of carnal bliss and pain he offered.

Accelerator had managed to pretend the moans didn’t distract him, but there was no way he could ignore the lust and pleasure-filled screams of Yomikawa anymore. So, with a very slight calculation, he reflected the animalistic sounds away from his ears. 

Blessed silence. 

All he was aware of was his book now. Not the pleasure twisted face of Yomikawa, nor the wet slap of her ass down to his hips, the force of which could have broken a bed if they weren’t sent right back at Yomikawa. Not even the babbled praise for his cock in between screams reached him. This was the power of Academy City’s Number One Level 5.

Yomiwaka was less a woman than she was a machine purely designed for riding dick by this point. Her energy seemed endless. Her hands braced themselves on Accelerator’s stomach while she rapidly bounced up and down on him, her ponytail flipping every which way.

It felt like his dick was carving out her pussy, breaking it in until it was nearly a perfect mold for him. No matter how tightly she clamped down on him, it was her walls that gave way first, folding around him and scraping along his reflection barrier. 

Yomikawa couldn’t say she cared. In all her life she’d never experienced anything like this before. Rather than just climaxing a couple of times over the period of a session, it felt like an extended series of climaxes was ripping through her, nearly blacking out her vision. And it was all thanks to Accelerator. She had no proof, but she doubted that even Mental Out could so perfectly and utterly ruin her for any other kind of sex.

She couldn’t muster up the will to cry out anymore. Her voice was nearly spent from the constant screams, leaving her with only the ability to moan and grunt like a mindless beast. She didn’t know how long she’d been doing this. She didn’t even know how much longer she could _keep_ doing it either.

As well trained as Yomikawa was, not even her reserves of energy were endless. While she would have loved to continue going full throttle and forcing Accelerator’s dick to pump in and out of her slit, her legs slowly burned with weakness forcing her to drop lower and slower. Her full base to tip pumps dropped to mere half rises, until even that was too much.

Yomikawa was left panting as she flexed her hips, grinding herself closer to Accelerator, the wet squish of her juices the only real noise left to them. She was almost about to limply fall off Accelerator’s cock when something changed. 

Time ran out.

While Accelerator had his reflection up, he was unaware of the outside world. Sounds wouldn’t reach him, smells were sent away. Even if a bomb detonated next to him, his hair wouldn’t be ruffled. When his focus was on something like a comic, it became incredibly easy for other things to slip to the wayside. Like time. Or the amount of charge left on his battery before it switched to a power saving mode.

There wasn’t even a flicker before his reflection field dropped, and the full brunt of Yomikawa’s tight, hot box was truly on his cock. Accelerator did not have much experience with actual ‘physical sensations’, even if he’d had this collar for a while, and he had even less with anything related to his dick.

To suddenly be enveloped in a velvety softness, and feel the weight of a sexy woman in his lap was far, _far_ too much for even Accelerator to handle. He gave a choked gasp and sat up straight, his comic falling to the side.

In an desperate attempt for support, or perhaps just to ground himself, his arms wrapped around Yomikawa, pulling her in as tightly as he could manage. This wasn’t much considering how little he used his own strength, and even worse, it just squished her boobs against his chest, another totally new sensation for the level five.

Yomikawa dimly realized the change in the back of her foggy mind, and slowly reacted. She reached around Accelerator as well, pulling the hug tighter, while her legs wrapped around his back, her hips slowly, almost gently, continued to grind against him. 

Yet, as careful as she tried to be, it was still more than enough to overwhelm Academy City’s strongest esper. Panting roughly, he buried his face in her neck while his hips jerked with all their strength, struggling to break free from Yomikawa’s hold. And after a few pumps, all calculations were wiped clear from his head.

Yomikawa gasped when she felt spurts of warmth blooming in her belly, Accelerator’s heavy load painting her pussy as white as his skin. One final weak climax washed through her. It was almost relaxing, like a cloud of warmth was blanketing her.

Accelerator went stiff against her as his balls tightened, ropes of thick cum firing from the tip of his cock, endlessly filling up Yomikawa’s pussy. Though he certainly never intended for this to happen, his dick did some math of its own, and was following the path to mark Yomikawa as his, and his alone.

Slowly, Yomikawa fell backwards, dragging Accelerator with her, until she was laying on her back, and Accelerator was resting on top of her.

Accelerator carefully pulled himself free of her pussy, but couldn’t muster up the will to do anymore more than that, quickly collapsing against her again. 

For a while, they stayed like that. Yomikawa felt a faint smile on her face, one that grew more pronounced as she heard Accelerator’s low mutters of consternation over the fact that he was trapped against her. 

She didn’t mind. She knew he was always hiding his true feelings. The way he didn’t pull his arms back, or resist when she wrapped her arms around him told her the truth anyway.

“Hey… How much money do you think I could get for selling the genetic information of the number one?” she said.

“...Dumbass. I’ll kill you…”

Yomikawa laughed at that. “Only joking Accelerator. After all…”

She leaned in to give a whisper for only him to hear. “I don’t want to share that with anyone but me.”

She giggled again when Accelerator’s cheeks turned pink and he turned away from her. He really was so easy to read.

It was a long, slow, summer day in Academy City. It was the kind of day where all the students were free to run around enjoying their youthful lives, and even all the adults could relax, maybe sit with a whiskey in hand. 

And two people that weren’t there could take a brief rest, together.


	3. Frendas' Friendsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frenda is friends with people all over Academy City. All told, she has the best birthday gifts for them.

The Dark Side of Academy City was ruled by the city’s elites. The mysterious board of directors who had their hands in all manner of illicit and criminal enterprises. All closely monitored and observed from their seemingly untouchable seats of power, hidden away in the darkness. And if anything within their grasps should fall out of line, it falls on that same board of directors to correct such issues.

GROUP. MEMBER. SCHOOL. Scavenger. ITEM. These were the true protectors of the city. Beyond Anti-Skill or Judgement. The only reason the city ran as well as it did was the mercenaries willing to get their hands filthy for the good of the city. For the right price, of course. They were the elite of the criminal world, the hands that kept the gears of Academy City’s most illustrious, expansive, and progressive operations able to find their ground.

Many of them employed or were bonded around the level 5 Espers. Besides The Railgun and Impact Crash, every level 5 was embroiled in the events and politics of the dark side. The oldest of those teams was also the one founded around the oldest level 5: ITEM. Meltdowner and her crew were relentless. They would go above and beyond to complete their goals, no matter how many people got caught in the crossfire. They were regarded highly for their professionalism, and their ability to crush any defiance against the city's board of directors without a shred of mercy.

So why then was the young blonde girl, Frenda Seivelun, so casual in her dealings with Academy City? Why was a notable member of a fearsome terrorist organization able to be so cheerful as she ascended the stairs of a low-grade motel? Why was she able to smile as she knocked on the door with two bags full of treats and surprises? And why was the young boy behind the door so happy to see her?

It was quite simple. Frenda Seivelun had three talents. The first was in explosives. The second was in close quarters combat. And the third was in making friends.

And Frenda always made time for her friends. Especially on their special days.

“I wasn’t sure you were gonna make it,” the young boy said timidly. Even knowing who was at the door, he continued to look at his shoes. Kanou Shinka was his name, and other than Frenda, he didn’t have a lot of friends. He was young and emotional and quiet. But to Frenda, those were all positives.

She set down her bags and smiled at Kanou. “Of course I was going to make it, you goofball. All told I expected to be here a bit earlier. But I had to make sure everything was juuuust right for your big day.”

A blush began to creep across Kanou’s cheeks. “Oh, were you really serious about…?”

Frenda bent far, far forward. Her skirt peeked over her ass, giving Kanou a clear view. No panties, no hair, just a cute pink pussy between two soft pale thighs. “Like I said, little guy, it’s your big birthday. And for my friends, that means only one thing: Getting me all to themselves for a little while. So just… do what comes naturally. All told, this is going to be as good for me as it is for you~.”

\---

Most of Frenda’s friends were at least a little taller than her. So it felt good, almost sweet even, to be doing this with Kanou. She was bent over the foot of his bed, her skirt hiked high, and her arms crossed under her chin. His only request had been that she not look at him while he was doing it. Absolutely precious.

Despite how many friends and how many birthdays she had attended, Frenda’s pussy was still tight around Kanou’s dick as he pushed into her. He put his hands on her hips, too afraid to move any further. Especially not after the long, low groan that escaped Frenda’s mouth. “A-Am I hurting you? You have to tell me if I am, so I can stop!”

“No way, Kanou,” Frenda replied. “You’re not hurting me at all, it feels good. Like I was made for you.” She broke her promise for one second to look over her shoulder and give him a flirty wink.

Kanou’s whole face went scarlet. In his embarrassment, he wanted this to be over quick. He let his grip on Frenda’s waist tighten, and he began to slowly thrust into her. Forward and back, forward and back, just like she had taught him. But even with her instructions, he was surprised how good it felt. 

Frenda let out another pleasured groan. She loved and appreciated all her friends for all their differences, but it was always the birthday sex that made them really feel connected. Frenda wiggled her hips and pressed back against Kanou’s next thrusts. “You can speed up, I won’t mind.”

Kanou had been afraid to ask, but now with Frenda’s permission, he did pick up a bit of speed. Not much, not to the level of some of Frenda’s other friends, but certainly faster than he had been. He let out a few soft, quiet groans of his own as he picked up the pace, still so careful not to hurt her.

And then, he took a bit of initiative. Kanou leaned forward, till his stomach was against Frenda’s butt, and kissed her shoulder blades. He wanted to kiss her all over, to thank her for making him feel so good, but for now this was the best he could do. 

That little bit of appreciation didn’t go unnoticed though. Frenda began to move as well, meeting Kanou’s thrusts and backing up into them. They both moaned quietly, Kanou’s grip on her hips tightening. It was all he could do to remember to go easy on her.

Frenda was anything but easy on the boy. He may have been a virgin, but this was far from her first time. She could tell right away by how his thighs were shaking and his thrusts got more frantic what was about to happen. And she was going to need to take control here before he started freaking out.

“Go ahead,” she moaned. “It’s your special day, so I’ll let you cum inside me!”

That was one of her favourite lines. And one that always did the trick. All told, it revved her up something fierce to know the kind of friendships she had included doing things like this. Or that at the beck of her words, Kanou let out a throaty gasp as his instincts took over. He pushed as deep into her as he could, and shot off his load deep in her pussy.

Frenda arched upward against Kanou’s chest at the feeling of taking her friend’s virginity. And letting him become a man by cumming right in her pussy. But the most exciting part, the bit of surprising, tender sweetness that pushed her over the edge into her own orgasm, was how Kanou wrapped his arm around her stomach and hugged her from behind.

“Thank you, Frenda,” he muttered quietly before planting another kiss against her spine. “Is it bad if… If I want to do it again?”

Frenda let out a low, almost predatory growl as she settled into place. “Normally I try to keep it to one per visit. But for you, my dear friend, I think I can make that happen.”

\---

Frenda let herself through the front door of the highrise hotel room that ITEM was camped out in. A familiar pink tracksuit was already thrown out onto the floor. She grinned as she approached the bedroom.

“It’s that time again, Takitsubo!”

\---

Frenda found herself on Takitsubo’s bed face down, ass up. Her coworker had her arms wrapped Frenda’s ass, pulling her in close and letting her bury her face between her cheeks. For as tired as she looked, there was one day out of the year Takitsubo used all that stored up energy. And it was when Frenda came calling on her birthday.

“Y-You’re a lot more intense than last year,” Frenda said between small moans. “Did your boyfriend teach you how to do this?”

Takitsubo pulled her hand back to spank her ass cheek. She dragged her tongue up and along Frenda’s asscrack. “It’s not cheating if I eat you out,” she muttered. “But it’s a celebration, so I can’t back out.”

It was an airtight defense as far as Frenda was concerned. It was also a lie. Takitsubo had been feasting on her ass before they even hooked up with ITEM. It always felt kind weird that for her birthday, she wanted to tongue fuck Frenda’s anus. Until she got her tongue to work, then that weirdness was replaced with nothing but appreciation.

Takitsubo raised her legs and crossed her ankles behind Frenda’s head. She pressed her mouth right up against the rim of her anus. Her tongue flicked back and forth, up and down, tasting all along her ass. Then she shut her eyes, and began slowly pushing her tongue past the tight hole in front of her.

Frenda went cross eyed as Takitsubo buried her tongue in her asshole. Even with her face pressed against her ass cheeks, Frenda could hear quiet, excited moans and whimpers from Takitsubo. She slapped both hands down on Frenda’s ass. Her fingers sank into Frenda’s ass and spread her cheeks. Her tongue pushed in further and drew out a long, squealing moan from Frenda.

Frenda let Takitsubo have her fun, but she didn’t want to get eaten out all day. Well… she did, but she had other birthdays to attend. Frenda put her hips in action. She leaned forward and back, fucking herself on Takitsubo’s tongue. Her asscheeks slapped softly against Takitsubo’s face. She hadn’t even touched her own pussy, but Takitsubo was moaning just as loudly as Frenda,

She had always been a bottom at heart.

Takitsubo’s tongue picked up the pace. She tasted every inch of Frenda’s ass that she could. She shoved herself forward till she was practically making out with her asshole. Frenda threw her head back and moaned loud and proud. Her pussy was gushing before, but Takitsubo was the only friend she had who could make her cum from analingus. Pussy juice ran down her thigh, and both women had to stop and take a break.

“Takitsubo,” Frenda said between laboured breaths, “you’re so weird.”

Takitsubo rested her cheek on Frenda’s ass and closed her eyes. “It’s just a cute ass is all… and it’s not like I can do this with Hamazura…”

“You totally could! I bet that guy would be all over you getting up in tha-”. But it was too late. Takitsubo had fallen asleep with Frenda’s ass as the pillow. She sighed. She would be here a while…

\---

Hamazura looked around the hotel room. “You’re not going to tell Takitsubo about this, are you?”

Frenda pushed his legs apart and settled down between. “How long have we been friends, Hamazura?”

“Uhm.. three years now?” Hamazura tugged at his shirt collar.

“It’s been four, actually,” Frenda replied. She leaned in close and got his zipper between her teeth. Slowly. carefully, she unzipped his jeans and let his hard cock spring free right between her eyes. “And have I ever told your girlfriend?”

It was a trick question. Hamazura had never had a girlfriend before. Why would he need one when he got his yearly present from Frenda? And now, watching her drag her tongue from base to tip, bringing him to full mast, he remembered why: She was really, really talented.

Hamazura leaned back on the bed and let her work. She always looked somewhere between dedicated, turned on, and hungry whenever his birthday rolled around. The way she slid his pants down to lean in and kiss each of his balls made his dick twitch like crazy. If he was hesitant before, that all melted away under the pleasure of her lips on his cock.

But it was his birthday. He could afford to be a little greedy. “Hey, uhm, Frenda… since you’re- ahh- a little bigger this year do you think maybe…?”

Frenda kissed the very tip of Hamazura’s cock and looked up at him. A mischievous glint flashed through her eyes. “If you want them, you gotta ask for ‘em.”

“Yeah, I know.” Hamazura sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “Frenda, can you please use your boobs on me this year?”

She was out of her shirt in no time. Then came the bra. She pawed at her own breasts, showing off the pale pink nubs and surprising size of them. “All told, I’ve been meaning to use these ever since my last growth spurt. I just needed the right friend to ask for them.”

Whatever snark was about to come out of Hamazura’s mouth was cut off the second Frenda pressed her bust around his dick. It wasn’t as wet or tight as her mouth, obviously, but there was something extremely pleasurable about her breasts squished against his shaft.

Frenda tweaked her own nipples and, for a moment, only stayed there. She didn’t move a muscle. Just looked down at Hamazura’s cock between her boobs. And then came the fun part for them both. She sank her fingers into her boobs and started moving. Up, then down, then up a gun.

It was a good thing she’d start by lapping at her cock. That little bit of wet lubrication made her tits glide along his dick without issue, It wasn’t the biggest cock among her friends, but it could compete. No matter how she moved, she couldn’t pleasure every inch of it at once.

Until they started to move opposite one another. When the left boob went up, the right came down. That seemed to do the trick. Hamazura squirmed in his seat and looked anywhere but at Frenda. There’s no way this was her first time. His cock was going crazy between her tits, and they’d barely started.

And then her mouth came into play on top of it. She tilted her head forward and swirled her tongue around the head of cock. He couldn’t just sit back anymore. His instincts as a teenage boy took over. His arms snapped forward and grabbed onto Frenda’s boobs. She looked up at him with heavily lidded eyes, and took his head into her mouth.

Hamazura groaned loudly and took control of Frenda’s boobjob, He jerked his cock with her tits like it was his job. They were both moaning wildly within minutes. Hamazura began to buck his hips in time with how he worked her tits over. Frenda raised her ass in the air and made a big show of her fingering himself. It wasn’t nearly as pleasurable as she acted, but she knew for a guy like Hamazura, knowing he was making his partner cum was probably a huge turn-on.

And she was right. Hamazura turned the boobjob into a full on titfuck at that point. He held her breasts still and thrust again and again between them. Frenda moaned loudly and looked up at him with her mouth hung agape.

“Please, Hamazura,” she panted. “I really need you to cum all over me!”

He threw his head back and groaned loudly. He shot a half dozen ropes of hot, sticky cum all over Frenda’s tits and neck. She smiled wide and let him keep up a few more half hearted thrusts before he flopped onto his back. He was breathing quick and heavy, absolutely spent after his, and her, first boobjob.

Hamazura wiped the sweat off his forehead. “You’re not fair, you know? It’s almost kind of scary.”

“I do what I have to.” Frenda dragged her finger through his cum and licked it off. “Don’t act like you don’t love it.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Hamazura sat up and looked at the door. “... Do you think Takitsubo woul-”

“She’d rather kill me than share your dick with me.”

“Yeah, figured.” Hamazura jerked his thumb towards the bathroom. “You need a shower before you scram.”

She winked at him. “You gonna join me?”

He sighed. “Yeah, I’ll be there. Don’t hog the soap this time, I don’t wanna know what happens if Takitsubu finds out my dick smells like mackerel…”

\---

Frenda knotted her fingers in Saten’s hair and kissed her deeply as she could. They’d barely gotten through Saten’s apartment door before Frenda tried to peel her uniform off and get at her cute body. But Satan put up a fight. She got a handful of Frenda’s ass and picked her up and off her feet. She didn’t even pull away from the kiss to carry her to the table and bring her down on top of it.

“Did you miss me?” Frenda purred.

Saten leaned down and planted a few kisses on Frenda’s neck. “Not even a little, dummy.”

“Yeah, I didn’t miss you either,” Frenda replied while tearing Saten’s top off. “Just some dumb girl that’s not even fun to bang.”

“Coming from a goofy chick who doesn’t even wear panties? How did a perv like you get so lucky?” She yanked Frenda’s skirt right off. True to her word, there wasn’t even a hint of panties beneath her cute, tight pantyhose. Saten made sure to tear through those immediately.

Frenda bit her finger and looked down at Saten. She got so worked up over silly things. Rumours, fads, but especially fucking. And Frenda was the only one she got to use as an outlet for that energy. How blessed she was.

“You knew I wasn’t wearing panties? All told, I guess I did picture you as a pervert. Were you scoping me out all night? Thinking about getting me back here through our whole date?”

Saten slid out of her own skirt. Just like her guest, she wasn’t wearing panties either. Why would she, when she was going home with Frenda? Just a waste of good underwear. She climbed onto the table, and Frenda immediately wrapped her legs around Saten’s waist.

“Yeah, I guess I was.” She kissed Frenda’s throat and lowered herself on top of her. “Don’t tell me you weren’t thinking the same thing. I know what they say about blondes…”

Frenda kissed all over Saten’s face. She unclasped the other girl’s bra and threw it on the floor. “Yeah, we have more fun. But you need someone just as naughty as yourself to have any real fun.”

“Sounds like it’s a good thing we’ve got each other.”

They locked lips once again, and Saten pushed against Frenda. Their pussy lips brushed up against each other. But it was the brief instant of their clits touching that drew loud moans out of both girls. Then she raised her hips, and smooshed them back together.

Frenda had grown bored of missionary position within the first year and a half of doing these gigs. But with Saten it was never boring. The way her slender body melted in Frenda’s arms, or how her tight lower lips complimented Frenda’s own fat pussy, they were made for this. Every time Saten brought their cunts crashing together, it was like the first time.

And that didn’t even factor in how her small chest and hard nipples felt as they were dragged up her body. Without even thinking about that amazing clap of Saten’s ass with every thrust. With how her kisses always tasted like mackerel. All told, if Frenda ever gave up the birthday gig to get a real girlfriend, it wouldn’t be anyone but Saten.

But that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. But they could certainly fuck like lovers.

Their tongues danced around each other as they fought for control of the kiss. Frenda teasingly ran her fingers along Saten’s spine. Saten grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the table. She wanted Frenda to focus. Focus on her own pleasure. Even if this was her birthday gift, they were still friends. And friends had fun when they were banging.

Frenda relinquished control of the kiss. She locked eyes with Saten and moaned wantonly. No other woman made her feel quite like this. Each time Saten mashed their sexes together, Frenda pulled her in a little deeper. Saten picked up the speed, little by little, till she was humping away at her like a dog.

She broke up their kiss. She looked down at Frenda, both girls panting loudly. “Geez, you- you always take so long to cum. Just hurry up already.”

Frenda shook her head. “No way am I gonna- mmm- gonna let you beat me this time.”

Saten laced her fingers with Frenda’s and pressed her hands harder against the table. She ground their soaked pussies together, being sure their clits were well taken care of. Frenda arched her back and moaned cutely.

“On three?” Saten offered. At Frenda’s nod of approval, Saten leaned in even closer. She felt as much of Frenda’s skin on her own as she could. She kissed the shell of her ear. “One… two…”

For her birthday, as a prize, and for certainly no other reason, Frenda came first. It was only by maybe a quarter of a second, Saten probably didn’t even notice, but Frenda simply couldn’t hold back any longer. Or maybe it was more that she didn’t want to. 

They each moaned into one another’s faces before locking up in another kiss. Their pussy juices blended together as Saten continued to grind away. She wanted to draw out their climax, and she was certainly doing that. When the two of them started to come down off that pleasure, Frenda took action.

With her legs locked around Saten’s waist, it only took a twist of the hips to roll them both over. Now she was on top, pressing her clit roughly against Saten’s. “You idiot. Did you think I’d let you have all the fun?”

Saten smiled and ran her fingers through Frenda’s hair. “Are you saying you had fun?”

Frenda grinned down at her. “Every time.”

It was going to be a long night.

\---

Touma wasn’t sure if this was good luck or bad luck. On the one hand, this little girl had forced herself into his apartment. She had physically shoved him onto his bed and peeled his jeans off him like it was her job. Awhile proclaiming it was ‘that time of year again’. Was she one of his friends from before? Was this a thing they did?

It was hard to picture Touma being friends with a young, welltodo foreign girl. But then it was also hard to imagine that same foreigner with a mouth full of his cock. And look where they were now.

Frenda brushed her hair behind her ear and slowly worked her way down Touma’s dick. It was remarkably similar to Hamazura’s. But that meant anything she could do to him, she could do to Touma. And there were a lot of things she could do to drive Hamazura wild.

Frenda got to about halfway down his shaft when she made eye contact with Touma. His cheeks flushed red and immediately he turned away. Frenda loved cute, shy guys like this. And no matter how many times she did this, Touma never seemed to get used to it. It was always a surprise. 

She chuckled softly with his dick in her mouth before slowly raising her head back off. If he didn’t want to look at her, she’d get his attention otherwise. “How is it, Kamijou? Better than last time?”

“Uhm, I-I guess so…” he replied while staring out the window.

She giggled. So nervous. She licked his glans and stroked the base. “Last time you got so aggressive with me. All told, it was rather exciting. But this year you’re just so docile. I can’t help it but to tease you.”

Touma reached down and very carefully removed Frenda’s hat. She looked up at him quizzically, but in her heart she understood. Even on his birthday, Touma couldn’t help but be that same selfless hero type. Always doing something for other people. So when she told him it had been exciting, well…

“I’m really sorry about this,” he muttered. Honestly this girl was probably stronger than him. If he messed up she could push him away no problem. So really there was no reason to be worried. He grabbed hold of her hair and tightly shut his eyes, anticipating some kind of attack.

But one never came. Instead, Frenda only opened her mouth wide and stared longingly. She was waiting for Touma.

And so Touma took the leap. He pulled Frenda’s head down onto his cock. Immediately she put her tongue to work. The licked his shaft as well as she could for the few seconds she was able. And then Touma began to move. 

In one thrust, he rammed his cock as deep as he could go. Of course with his luck, his dick was much too long for Frenda’s mouth alone. The head of his cock forced its way into her throat. Frenda’s calm, controlled look was replaced for a second with one of panic as her windpipe was blocked.

“I’m really sorry!” Touma repeated as he started to slide his dick back. But that sorry didn’t account for much when he thrust right back in. In only a few seconds, Frenda’s teasing blowjob had turned into her getting a brutal face fuck. And she was quite alright with that.

Touma hammered his dick repeatedly into Frenda’s tight, wet mouth. It was hard to tell if she was moaning or gagging half the time, but he didn’t really have to worry about that. Frenda seemed surprisingly well equipped to take this kind of abuse. She put her hands on his thighs and kept herself steady as Touma picked up speed.

Drool pooled between his legs as Frenda stared up at Touma. This was a new kind of intensity from Touma. One she hadn’t gotten out of him the year prior. It was incredibly arousing. He thrust away, his balls slapping against her chin, continuously choking her with his dick.

What if she passed out here? Would he keep fucking her unconscious face? Or get some friends to help him? Could she wake up to a full on teenage boy bukake? The ideas running to her head as her brain was slightly deprived of oxygen were as absurd as they were erotic. Her thighs clamped together, providing some semblance of pleasure as she took the hard and fast face fucking from Touma.

All that vigour couldn’t last though. Frenda’s mouth, and especially her throat, were practically a sex toy in how they wrung out pleasure from Touma. He groaned loudly and shoved Frenda’s face against his crotch. He came straight down her throat, giving her a tingly warm feeling all throughout her body.

He held her down for only a second before pulling away, collapsing on the bed and breathing heavily. A few limp thrusts were Frenda’s parting gift as she pulled her mouth off his dick. She wiped the drool from her chin before licking up what little cum had spilled out of her mouth.

“I’m sorry again, I-I mean it. I just thought that with what you said before…”

Frenda cut him off. She crossed her arms and gave him an annoyed look. “You know I like it better when you blow your load on my face, Touma. But it can’t be helped. I guess we’ll have to go again once you get hard…”

Truly, just the worst luck…

\---

Kiyama Harumi yawned loudly. “Does it really have to be today?”

Frenda looked up at her from between her legs. She was like this every year. Always putting on that cold facade, even with a young girl lapping at her cunt. That just spurred Frenda to give one hundred and ten percent.

She lifted Harumi’s legs up and over her shoulders. She got two handfuls of her ass. And she shoved her face between her legs. For as much older as Harumi was, Frenda was always surprised at how tight her pussy was. The so-called stripping woman got a lot less attention than Frenda, that was for sure.

Pushing her tongue into Harumi was tougher than Frenda had expected, but the stifled moans she earned made the struggle worth it. Teasing the poor woman would just be cruel. Frena shoved her tongue as deeply into Harumi as she could, and lapped at her tight cunt.

Harumi leaned back on her elbows and watched Frenda work. She tried her best to keep her breathing steady, to keep her head clear of any unnecessary emotions. It was just sex. She was just getting eaten out by a young woman. She was just getting birthday oral from one of her only friends.

Her thighs pressed against Frenda’s cheeks. Yeah, that was the wrong line of thought. So many images of erotic fantasies flashed through Harumi’s head. And all of them were of her and Frenda. Such an improbable, impossible fantasy, and yet it excited Harumi more than words could describe.

Frenda noticed the sudden change in Harumi’s posturing. Her pussy loosened up around her tongue. She was getting wetter with every lick. And Frenda ensured there were plenty of licks. Every fold and wrinkle of Harumi’s pussy that she could reach received the same loving, diligent attention of her tongue. Frenda leaned in closer, and booped her nose against Harumi’s clit.

That set her off. Harumi bucked her hips against Frenda’s mouth. Frenda’s grin was thankfully hidden away by the woman’s genitals. She had her now. 

Frenda picked up the pace, and the intensity of eating out Harumi. Now every new lick or squeeze or kiss was met with a breathy moan. Harumi’s legs were quivering in no time. 

“Thank you so much,” she whispered between much louder moans. No man may have any interest in her tired old body, but Frenda certainly did. She ate her out better than any lover could. She didn’t stop, didn’t break her focus, for anything. She always pleasured Harumi so, so well, better than even Harumi’s own fingers.

But Frenda was well aware of Harumi’s weaknesses. Eating her out, that was certainly the way to get her excited. But the only way to push her over the edge… was to surprise her. And so with a little sleight of hand, Frenda slid her hand closer to the center of Harumi’s ass, and pushed the tip of her pinky into the woman’s ass.

Harumi’s legs tightened right up and she howled out over her own orgasm. Her hips went wild. She dragged her gushing vagina all over Frenda’s face, marking the young girl with her juices.

Frenda didn’t let up. She kept licking at Harumi wherever she could. She slowly pumped her finger into the woman’s asshole. She planted kiss after kiss on her thighs and her clit. No sooner had Harumi’s first climax ended then a second washed over her,

Her eyes rolled back into her skull and she flopped onto her back. Two orgasms after such a long dry streak was enough to knock the poor woman right out. She’d be fine in an hour or so. She always overdid it on her birthday.

Frenda planted a kiss on her cunt before wiping the girls cum off her mouth. It would be fine if she just left now, but today was a special day. Harumi would only turn twenty three once, after all. She could afford to spend the night with her, free of charge.

Her chest began to vibrate. Frenda took a moment to enjoy the feeling before she fished her phone out of her bra and pressed it to her ear. “Heeeey, Kinuhata~! Thanks for calling me back.”

“This better be ultra important,” Kinuhata replied. “The boss is flipping out that no ones called her for her birthday yet.”

Frenda sat on the edge of Harumi’s bed and crossed her legs. “Her birthday isn’t until tomorrow, silly. But that’s what I was calling her about. All told, I think for Mugino’s big twenty year bash, you and I both could-”

“Yeah, I had the same idea. Ever since Hamazura and Takitsubo got together, it’s been pretty clear she needs some ultra attention, like fast.”

Frenda threw her hair over her shoulder. “And we’re gonna give it to her. That’s what friends are for~.”


	4. Private Networking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaka 10032 needs some help with writers block, and who better to help than her little sister?

_Hot, ragged breaths of air escaped from the mouth of a certain spikey haired level 0 as he ran, ran for his very life. He didn’t know why he was being hunted, and any of his questions were ignored, and so he was forced to keep running, ignoring the slow burn building up in his strained muscles._

_He ducked down an alleyway, twisting his head back towards the entrance as he did. If he could turn a corner fast enough he might be able to get away. Academy City was filled with secret tunnels and hidden passageways. Not even his hunter knew them all._

_Suddenly, he heard the sound of something rushing through the air, and quickly dropped his muscular and well built body onto the ground. A beam of metal flew through the air until it hit a power pole along the side of a building, folding around it like it was made of cloth. Touma licked his lips and swallowed nervously. If that hit him, there would be no getting away._

_”Shit!” he shouted. “This guy is really trying to kill me! Curse my rotten luck!”_

_But Touma, that smart and brave and handsome level one, knew simply moping about his misfortune wouldn’t save him. Only he could save himself. He got to his feet, and started to run again, pelting down the alleyway. If he could just get to the corner, he could find a new place to hide._

_Touma sprinted out of the mouth of the alley, slapping a hand onto the corner and using that to slingshot himself to the left. He was doing it. He was going to get away, he was going to live!_

_Then, something white flashed over head, and crashed into the ground in front of him, with such a heavy impact that the ground quaked. Touma’s throat dried up in fear, and with it his hope did as well. There he was._

_The Number One Level 5_

_The One Way Road._

_Accelerator._

_Vivid red eyes were set in the pale face of Accelerator. Under the light of the moon, his androgenous form looked almost beautiful, like a ghost of a long dead maiden. Even Touma, struck with terror, couldn’t help but appreciate it. But when Accelerator took a step forward, the moment was shattered, and Touma spun on his heels to run away. Taking on the Number One in a fight was suicide._

_Unfortunately, now that Accelerator had eyes on him, there was no escape._

_With a burst of speed, and without a single visible action, Accelerator suddenly appeared in front of Touma again. Touma yelped, and thrust out his right fist, prepared to ram his hunter with the only weapon capable of fighting him._

_It was no use. Accelerator had learned from his first fight with Touma, and knew better than to take that fist. He tapped a foot on the ground, and the concrete bucked, sending Touma tumbling across the ground. Before he could get his bearings, he felt a weight across his midsection._

_Accelerator casually straddled the waist of Touma. He could do whatever he wanted from here, and both of them knew it. The only way for Touma to survive was to hope and pray for mercy._

_But he had to know why. “Why are you after me? There’s no reason for this any more, your test was canceled!”_

_Accelerator’s cool hand slipped up underneath Touma’s shirt, across warm skin, until it settled just above his heart. He could feel it beating wildly in Touma’s chest, pushed to its limit by fear and confusion._

_”Why?” Accelerator repeated, with his airy, unstrained voice, before little out a brief, small laugh, one that filled Touma with a strange feeling in his stomach. “Xixixixixi…”_

_”Because as the strongest, I get to take what I want,” he said, shifting his weight back and forth on Touma’s hips. “And what I want right now… is you.”_

_Accelerator leaned down, staring into Touma’s soulful brown eyes as the distance between their lips grew closer and closer until finally-_

“What are you doing, asks Misaka as she stealthily moves behind Misaka and looks over her shoulder,” said Misaka 10162, moving stealthily behind her fellow clone, Misaka 10032.

“Nothing at all, says Misaka while closing her book in a suspicious panic, and looking around her room in a suspicious manner,” said Misaka 10032.

There wasn’t much to look at in this room. It was a small dorm room, one of many in the building. Misaka 10032 had free reign to decorate it in whatever manner she pleased, but hadn’t taken advantage of that. Other than a Gekota pin resting on top of her dresser, and her electrovision binoculars next to that, it hardly looked lived in. The bed was neat and orderly, the spare chair was tucked into a corner, and everything was in its place.

The room, and even the whole building, had been given to the sisters that had remained inside Academy City. Thanks to its position near the Frog Faced Doctor’s hospital, it made it convenient for their usual check ups, and so none of the sisters had found a reason to refuse.

Misaka 10162’s face was flat. She didn’t know what was in the book; something that could only happen if a Sister intentionally prevented information from being shared across the Misaka Network. If Misaka 10032 was hiding it, then it was definitely juicy.

She shoved her knee against the back of Misaka 10032’s chair, locking her in place while she reached around and snagged the book off the desk.

“Haha, don’t look at that, it’s private, Misaka says with fake joviality to hide the fact that she is actually extremely nervous and embarrassed,” said Misaka 10032, struggling to push herself out of the chair, to no avail. Misaka, the original, and all of her sisters were the same. They had the same short chestnut hair, the same petite bodies, and by extension, the same strength. With such an advantageous position, there was no chance for Misaka 10032 to escape from Misaka 10162.

Ignoring her sister's flailing, Misaka 10162 opened up the book and started to read. “This is… this is, says Misaka, cutting off what she is saying in order to build up suspense.”

Misaka 10032 dropped her head against the table with a dull thud. The Sisters were not prone to showing any kind of emotion, beyond the occasional smug smirk and smile at Level 5 ranked jokes, like naming a cat ‘Dog,’ but even Misaka 10032 could feel a hot flush come to her cheeks. No doubt the entire network was about to know her secret, and she’d be publicly executed.

“This is all wrong, says Misaka, putting the book back on the table, open to the page where Accelerator mounts Touma,” said the younger clone. Before Misaka 10032 could recover from her confusion, Misaka 10162 grabbed the chair from the corner and dragged it to the desk.

“What do you mean this is wrong, asks Misaka, still confused and concerned about what Misaka 10162 is planning,” said Misaka 10032.

“It’s quite simple, says Misaka with a slight look of smugness and condescension before carrying on explosively, Touma should be topping Accelerator!” 

Misaka 10032 was a clone of the original Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun, an electromaster of unrivaled talent and ability. As a mere clone, she lacked much of the depth and versatility the real Misaka had, but apparently her powers were weaker than she thought. Despite her senses not detecting anything, it felt like a bolt of lightning had come down from the sky, and crashed through her brain.

“Touma should top Accelerator! Says Misaka, repeating what 10162 says with an air of shock,” said Misaka 10032.

Misaka 10162 nodded. “Yes, says Misaka. Touma should be the one on top, as he is the one that previously defeated the formerly unbeatable number one. It follows that he should be in charge, and he should take all of Accelerator’s other firsts.

“An improvement to this story would be if Touma forced Accelerator to the ground, and pressed against Accelerator’s smaller body while leaning in to kiss him, says Misaka with a slight undercurrent of arousal to her voice.”

That did sound a little hot to Misaka 10032. Her noble protector, turning into a beast of desire, taking revenge for all the sisters by fucking Accelerator’s-

“But that is impossible, says Misaka, dismissing the idea as outlandish, despite her interest,” said Misaka 10032. “Accelerator cannot be touched unless he wishes to be, and so he has to take the lead role, she says by way of explanation for choosing her original roles.”

The faintest hint of a smile appeared on Misaka 10162’s face. “Unless, says Misaka with the confidence of someone who has lured another into a trap, Accelerator _wanted_ to lose and for Touma to take control.”

“...I think I understand what you are saying, says Misaka with a slight tremble of apprehension in her voice, even though she dares not say what they are thinking, afraid that it will stir up strange feelings inside her,” said Misaka 10032.

However, it was too late for that. Every clone was unified through the Misaka Network. They weren’t exactly one mind across ten thousand bodies, but they freely shared information and thought processes. This was enough for them to argue against each other about their favorite animals and how to attract a certain boy, the same way a regular person would debate in their head.

Which meant while Misaka 10032 didn’t want to say anything that would awaken desires within her or the network, Misaka 10162 was perfectly happy to say what they both wanted to hear.

Misaka 10162 leaned forward so she could whisper in her sister’s ear. “What if Accelerator, after having been on top for so long, and after winning for so long, gave up after his first and only loss? When Touma finds him, he doesn’t resist, because he _knows_ that Touma is his boss. He knows he’s not Academy City’s Number One esper anymore, he’s a level 0’s number one bitch, says Misaka, her voice dripping with lust as she fills her sister’s head with lewd thoughts in the hopes that she’ll write material Misaka can use for herself later.”

The smallest whimper slipped out of Misaka 10032’s mouth, which might as well have been the full bodied moan of a woman in the throes of desire. It marked to Misaka 10162 that her sister had slipped into her thrall, and was open to hearing all kinds of dirty things. 

If they leaked out to the greater network, well, Misaka 10162 wasn’t worried about the future. Maybe it would do the Network some good, if they got a little horny all at once. She continued to ply Misaka 10032’s mind, pushing the narrative even further.

“Imagine it, says Misaka, acting like a sexy devil sitting on your shoulder. Accelerator dressing up like a maid, or a schoolgirl for Touma, so that he can satisfy him whenever and wherever, even if that means getting bent over a desk right after his class lets out, or crouching in between his legs to suck his dick in an alley, staring up at Touma with his red eyes as he does what he always wanted,” said Misaka 10162. Unconsciously even to her, her voice got faster as she grew more excited over her thoughts, even flicking out her tongue to brush against Misaka 10032’s ear.

The thought and taboo that this was her sister didn’t even occur to her. Afterall, weren’t they more than sisters? They were full clones of each other, exactly the same down to the number of hairs on their head. This was no different than playing with herself.

Misaka 10032’s mind had been opened. She’d been a fool, thinking about Touma and Accelerator’s sexual relationship (which still didn’t exist) in terms of mere physical power over the world. She’d entirely dismissed the underlying psychology and social dynamics that existed, the wide world of Alpha’s and Omega’s!

She sat up, pushing away from the desk suddenly, surprising Misaka 10162. She raised her hands to her head as thoughts whirled around in her mind. “I see now, Misaka says, babbling out words. One of the other sisters read an article about some boys naturally submitting to others, and even, even getting pregnant because of that! And, as everyone knows, anything is possible in Academy City. It would be very easy to make this the focus of the story,” she said.

“I should start writing right away, before the ideas stop flowing, says Misaka, opening to a new page of her book and placing down her pencil at the corner,” said Misaka 10032.

However, despite her excitement, she couldn’t quite get the words to flow out as naturally as she wanted. Her head felt all fluffy, and there was a strange itch under her skin that was making it impossible to focus. She ignored the rustling sound next to her, scratched out the few words she’d written and tried to start again.

And it just wouldn’t come. Misaka 10032 didn’t know if she wanted to jump deep into a hot hate-fuck kind of relationship between the two, or if it would be sexier if she wrote the story with all this passionate love and romance in between heavy fuck sessions? They both sounded so good, how could she ever pick.

“Ahem.”

What if she asked the greater Misaka Network what they thought? Keeping this a secret didn’t matter anymore; she wanted answers. No one would know better than her, right?

“Ahem, repeats Misaka, calling attention to herself on the bed,” said Misaka 10162.

“What is it, Misaka starts to say before cutting herself off in shock as she gazes at 10162’s naked body,” said Misaka 10032.

There was no way Misaka 10032 wouldn’t recognize the petite curves and smooth lines of Misaka 10162’s body. It was her body too, afterall. Which meant she could see that she wasn’t the only one feeling excited.

Misaka 10162’s legs were spread over the top of the bed, drawing her sister’s eyes towards her pussy. It already looked wet from excitement and when Misaka 10162 ran her finger along her outer lips, Misaka 10032 could practically feel phantom pleasure for herself.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare, or are we going to have a little fun, sister, Misaka says teasingly, revealing that she wants to feel sexual relief just as much as 10032,” said Misaka.

Misaka 10032 frowned briefly. The idea of having sex with her fellow sister wasn’t a new one. In fact, it wasn’t just an idea at this point. There numerous examples floating around the shared information of the Misaka Network. If a sister or two, or three were feeling a little horny, they would meet up and take care of each other. It was like masturbation, except with an extra pair of hands and another tongue.

No, the real reason she frowned was that she felt like she’d been tricked. “You purposely tried to make me aroused so that we could have sex, didn’t you, accused Misaka,” said Misaka 10032.

Misaka 10162 didn’t budge her expression an inch. She didn’t even stop playing with her body, running her hands over the swell of her boobs, and trailing her fingers down to her mound and briefly dipping her fingers inside.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, said Misaka in a coquettish manner, intending to inspire 10032 into coming after her,” said Misaka 10162.

It worked. Misaka 10032 was too turned on to worry about punishing her sister for her devilish actions. In fact, she could even turn this into a punishment, and teach her sister a lesson or two! She quickly stripped out of her school uniform, tossing her garments haphazardly onto the floor, before leaping onto the bed, and onto Misaka 10162.

She landed with her knees in between her sister’s legs, their faces inches away from each other. “You’re going to regret setting me off, Misaka says, her voice filled with dark and lusty promise,” said Misaka 10032.

“I don’t know about that, says Misaka, sticking her tongue out to brush along her sister’s lips,” said Misaka 10162. 

That little minx. How could someone that looked just like Misaka, and even shared the same thought patterns be so devious? Did that imply that even she, the pure and innocent Misaka 10032, was also a deviant? Thoughts for another time.

Misaka 10032 felt her sister’s tongue brush across her lips again, and this time moved to capture it. Her head dipped down and her lips trapped Misaka 10162’s tongue in her mouth, her own tongue pushing forward to play with it’s captured pet.

While their tongue’s dueled, Misaka 10032 slowly widened her knees, spreading Misaka 10162’s legs at the same time, and making it a simple task for her to begin grinding their slits together. Both sister’s felt slight tingles of pleasure spark through their bodies as their upper and lower lips kissed, but both wanted to feel even more.

Misaka 10162 put her hands to work. One hand slid in between their bodies, and found her sister’s boobs. She immediately began to grope and squeeze her tits, sinking her fingers in as much as she could into the soft and tender flesh. 

Her other hand came around Misaka 10032’s head and wound through her hair, dragging her even deeper into their make out session. Misaka 10162’s tongue wasn’t idle either. While normally the two should have been equal in every way, and their tongues should have openly pressed against each other back and forth, Misaka 10162 had planned this out to experience taking the role of a so called ‘sub.’

She slowly pulled her tongue away into her mouth, panting heavily at how ruthlessly Misaka 10032 had kissed her, and said, “Wait, give me a chance to breathe, said Misaka, her eyes lidded as she starts to wonder if she went too far with her sister.”

Perfectly chosen words which would have only one effect. Misaka 10032 growled, and pressed down against, sealing her lips against Misaka 10162’s mouth. Too far? Yeah she went too far. And now she was gonna get it! 

Misaka 10032’s angry smooches came to a head when she slipped her tongue into Misaka 10162’s mouth, and forced her sister’s into submission. Her tongue wandered all over Misaka 10162’s mouth, not exploring or mapping it out (it was the same as hers after all), but dominating it. She wanted her sister to know _she_ was in control here, _she_ was in charge.

In response, her hips moved faster, grinding their hips together as she chased after her own gratification. 

Misaka 10162 chuckled impishly in her head. It was all coming together, just as she’d planned. With Misaka 10032 taking over the kiss, her hand was now free to come around and land on her butt, giving it a tight squeeze, and pulling her in close as she humped her sister.

But as much fun and as good as it felt for the sisters to kiss, Misaka 10032 had grander ambitions. She wanted to cum, she wanted to climax, she wanted to tighten up and relax as her whole body went boneless. This angle of grinding wasn’t going to reach that goal. 

Misaka 10032 regretfully pulled away from her sister, a line of saliva momentarily connecting them before it broke and fell along Misaka 10162’s boobs. While her slightly younger sister recovered, Misaka 10032 moved one of her legs onto the outside of Misaka 10162, and then took Misaka 10162’s other leg and stretched it up between her breasts. 

With this position, Misaka 10032 was able to glide her pussy along Misaka 10162’s leg, then crash into her sister’s core and grind against her. It felt far, far better than when they’d been almostly uselessly slapping their hips against each other, and neither Misaka could hold back a light, girlish moan as they scissored against each other.

“Where did you learn this trick, Misaka says, biting her lip to hold back her uncontrollable moans,” Misaka 10162 asked.

Misaka 10032 smirked, as much she could while grinding her core against Misaka 10162. She had a tight hold on her sister’s leg for support as she answered. “I read about it online, and didn’t tell anyone, Misaka said, delighted that her secrecy was paying off.”

She was even more delighted at how good it felt. Her hips started to buck and jerk wildly against Misaka 10162 as the pleasure started to spill out of control. She knew Misaka 10162 was feeling the same way, and was careening towards a climax all on her own. Not just because they were clones, and that the fact that she was on the brink surely meant that her sister was too, but just from looking at Misaka 10162’s face.

It was a lewd mirror of her own. Misaka 10162’s cheeks were flushed red and she looked nearly drunk on the sensations of their lower halves grinding against each other over and over. She could even see Misaka’s face tightening as she tried to keep any of the pleasure she was feeling from showing, all to no avail.

There was no way she could hide anything from her sister.

Misaka 10032, swept away in the sexual pleasure she was feeling, thought back to one of the other stories she’d written and hidden away, and in an impressive display, raised up one of her feet and set it against Misaka 10162’s cheek, pressing her down into the bed, another way to demonstrate she was in charge and to degenerate her sister. 

All together it was enough to sweep both sisters over the edge. The pleasure from feeling their slits kiss and rub wetly against each other, the feeling of power and strength for Misaka 10032, and the eroticism of giving up control and just being taken for Misaka 10162 took them both shooting past their limits.

The sisters moaned in harmony, as their pussies clenched around nothing and their juices poured forth in one of the best orgasms either had gotten in a long while. It was so intense they completely blanked out on sending the usual update to the Misaka Network, which was a good thing too. The whole network might have collapsed to their knees as they were slammed with a climax.

Misaka 10162 let her whole body go flat, relaxing and letting the fluttering feeling flow through her as she basked in the afterglow of their efforts. “That was really good, says Misaka, feeling like she is floating on clouds and being treated well by angels or some equivalent,” she said.

“Yeah, I know what you mean, said Misaka 10032, not finishing her statement as she gets ready to pounce on you without revealing so,” Misaka said, before finishing her statement, “then finishing her statement after sitting on your face, but we aren’t done just yet.”

Misaka 10032’s ass settled down on Misaka 10162’s face, leaving her just enough room to breathe… and to put her smart-alec mouth to work. “Eat me out slut, Misaka says, feeling a thrill go through her at using such a vile word to describe her sister while tasking her with an equally immoral activity.”

Misaka 10162 found herself trapped underneath the weight of Misaka 10032’s ass, and more importantly, she heard her demand. Shivering as Misaka 10032’s hands trailed over her body, and teased the hardened nipples on her boobs, she practically leapt to obey.

She barely needed to tilt her head before her lips pressed directly against Misaka 10032’s slit, and the moment she did, she pushed them forward in a deep, intense kiss with her sister’s lower half. 

Her tongue left her mouth and traced along Misaka 10032’s outer petals, going back and forth as she savored the taste, and built up the anticipation for both of them, before she shot her tongue forward and pierced into her sister’s snatch.

Misaka 10032 let out a high pitched moan of pleasure as Misaka 10162 dedicatedly began putting her tongue to work, working as deeply as she could into her sister. Her tongue slid along the sensitive folds of her walls, fighting back as they fluttered and twitched in response to her efforts. 

“You’re really good at this, Misaka said, indirectly insulting her sister by calling her a loose woman who doubtlessly gets with many boys and girls sexually,” said Misaka 10032.

So good even, that Misaka 10032 couldn’t just sit there on her sister’s face and be pleasured. Her hips began to shift back and forth as she rode her sister’s tongue and her hand reached up to begin fondling her boobs. One hand went down towards her Misaka 10162, and in a fit of heady sadism, she gave a swift slap to her sister’s tits.

Misaka 10162’s hips jerked up in response, fucking into the air against nothing, and her formerly controlled movements inside Misaka 10032 became wild as her tongue thrashed against everything it could reach.

“Wow, getting off on pain? That’s really weird, says Misaka, not revealing that she thought her sister’s reaction was really hot, and wondering if she would feel the same way if a spikey haired boy slapped her boobs too,” said Misaka 10032.

She got her answer when Misaka 10162 brought her hand crashing around and slapping into her cute little butt like a meteor, the thunderous spank echoing out over the dorm. And quickly overtaken by Misaka 10032 letting out a howling cry of pain and pleasure as the stinging in her ass washed over her. 

“Y-you! Says Misaka, too horny and happy to get really angry, but wanting revenge anyway,” said Misaka 10032.

Her revenge came in the form of falling face first into Misaka 10162’s pussy. If her sister thought she was so good, then Misaka would just use all those tools right back against her. After all, anything one could do, the other definitely could too.

The room went quiet then, the peace only broken by a low slurping as the sister’s both did their best to devour the other’s pussy, and the small sighs and moans as one did something extra special to the other.

It was a perfectly matched race. Every time Misaka 10162 slid her tongue along Misaka 10032’s pussy, or brush her lips lightly against the small button just above, Misaka 10032 would return the favor exactly. She knew that anything that felt good for her would feel just as good for her sister.

But all races had to come to an end eventually, and this was no different. With how dedicated the pair were licking and kissing each other’s pussies, it might have even happened earlier than normal.

Misaka 10032 felt her sister’s thighs slowly press in on her head, trapping her tongue deep in her sister’s cunt as her tongue fully explored something she knew as well as her own body. Misaka 10162 found herself in a similar, wonderful predicament. Her hands wrapped around her sister’s rear, and pulled her in close so she could taste and lick as much of Misaka 10032’s pussy as possible.

And then in unison, as if they really were a pair of twins, the two girl’s came. Misaka 10162 received a splash over juices from her sister’s pussy over her mouth and face and swallowed deeply, while Misaka 10032 used her tongue to draw every bit of what Misaka 10162 was offering into her mouth.  
Misaka 10032 slowly rolled over to the side once her sister’s grip on her head loosened, and eventually she managed to crawl up and lay her head next to Misaka 10162.

“I’m still a little annoyed that you tricked me, said Misaka, although she had fun, so she wasn’t really that annoyed,” said Misaka 10032.

Misaka 10162 turned her head to look flatly at Misaka 10032, then leaned forward to give her a kiss on the lips. “This is actually your fault, says Misaka readily shifting the blame to someone else.

“The head of the Misaka Network was getting worried that there were blank spots in your usual updates, so she asked for one of us to check on you. And what did we find, asked Misaka rhetorically, knowing what they found was their sister writing porn about their savior and Accelerator,” said Misaka 10162.

Misaka 10032 thought about what Misaka 10162 said, running what it meant through her mind, and how this was possibly ultimately her responsibility.

“Shut up, says Misaka, as she grabs their pillow and hits her sister in the face,” said Misaka, as she grabbed the pillow and hit her sister in the face.

While Misaka 10162 thrashed under the assault, Misaka 10032 felt a little smile come over her face. Even if her little sister could be annoying sometimes, it was nice to know that they all cared and were willing to check on her.

And then she started to wonder if maybe she could get more sisters to write stories of their own that they could all share, and maybe the head would be able to give them details about Accelerator to make the stories more accurate and-

While Misaka 10032 began to become the most degenerate and despicable of all the identical sisters, a breeze came in through the open window. It panned across the book she’d started to write, flipping them around gently, until the book quietly came to a close.


End file.
